Our Time of Darkness
by Raina Blaise
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across a girl from the future with an mysterious power. He plans to use her to further his conquest, but things don't quite go as he planned when she turns out to have an ancient past full of bloodshed and betrayal. Just who is she?
1. Genesis

_In a time when the world was new, the two forces that kept the world were born; _

_Light and Dark,_

_Day and Night. _

_When Day and Night fall out of balance, disaster follows._

_Although opposites, Light and Dark are not in conflict with one another._

_Or so it was thought…_

"Would you run out to the store and pick up some milk?" You mother called from the other room.

You groaned as you rolled off your bed and walked out to the kitchen where your mother was.

"Why can't you go get milk?"

"I don't know my way around the place yet."

"Just incase you didn't notice, I just moved here too. You know, since I live with you and everything."

"Yeah, but you were always better at finding your way around."

"Bull. You just don't want to go get it."

She scowled at you.

Being intimidating wasn't exactly her profession.

"Either way, you're going to get it."

You sighed.

Sometimes you felt older than your mom. More mature.

She had always been crazy.

Responsible, but a bit on the rebellious side.

Most of that was tamed when she found you on her doorstep.

You had always wondered why she had kept you.

Once when you were younger you asked her.

She just pinched your cheek and said:

"You were just so darn cute I couldn't help but keep you all to myself."

Even as a child you had had hair as black as the night and deep, dark blue eyes and no matter how hard you tried your skin would just not tan.

When you got older she said once that if someone had left you on her doorstep specifically, there must be a reason for it.

You weren't exactly rich, but your mother's aunt had left her a large amount of money before she died. Her and her parents weren't on good terms, so you'd never met them.

You shook your head as you walked down the street with your gallon of milk.

You had sworn you had gone this way to the store, but for some reason it looked different. There was a rather large looking patch of woods you hadn't noticed before.

You would think a forest in the middle of a city would be noticeable. you thought as you walked past it.

You felt a chill run threw you as you passed an opening in the woods and you swore you heard someone faintly call out; the words to low to understand.

"Hello?" you stopped and yelled.

You heard the noise again. You looked to see if anyone else was around, but the streets seemed suddenly eerie with silence.

You heard the noise again.

Part of you wanted to leave quickly, the other part, the insane part, wanted to find out what the noise was.

"I must have lost it." You said out loud as you stepped into the opening of the forest.

Nothing. That's what you found. You didn't even hear the noise anymore.

And you were lost.

_Really, this is great. _you thought as you stepped in some mud. _What kind of a city is this? _

The sun was setting and soon it would be dark.

_Lost is the woods. Bringing milk to mom. This is so like little red riding hood. _

Suddenly you saw another opening and ran towards it. You stopped right before the edge of the woods ended and looked around in awe.

"Where am I?" you breathed out as you looked around at the open fields with the sun shinning down on butterflies that flew past.

You placed one foot out of the tree line of the forest and something like an earthquake shook the ground violently. The sky, only for a split, turned a crimson red. And just like that it was over.

You looked up at the sky in confusion and tripped over your own foot, sending you to your butt and the milk slipping from your grasp.

But you didn't care. This was all too weird.

You stood up abruptly.

"I'm dreaming." you said matter-o-factly

"I'll wake up any moment now."

The earth suddenly started shaking again.

_Another one _you thought

Then a man was thrown out of a part of the woods into a tree. The tree broke and the man just stood up, swinging a sword around like a mad man.

"Shit!" you yelled as you rolled out of the way just in time.

Another man was suddenly there. Just appeared out of thin air. He attacked the other man. A group of people emerged from the woods.

"Who's that?" Someone asked

"How should I know?" Some different voice answered

You realized they were talking about you.

You shook your head and looked over at them.

"Where am I? Who are you? And why are they fighting?" The words flew out of your mouth before you could think.

A large shrub was thrown in your direction.

You dodged it just in time.

"What the hells wrong with you people?" you said as you pushed yourself up.

A girl is the group pulled out and arrow and shot it at one of the men fighting, but the man easily blocked it with some sort of whip that appeared to be connected to his…fingers?

"Now I know I'm dreaming. There's some funky Alice in Wonderland shit going on here." You said as you quickly got to your feet.

Suddenly the fighting came to a halt.

"What? Giving up now?" One of the guys prompted.

"There are more pressing issues to attend to." The other guy responded and took off in a flash, passing you.

And it got even stranger.

As he passed you, you swore time slowed down. You turned your head to get a look at him, your hair flying slowly around you as he passed in a gust. He seemed to notice too, giving you a sideways glance as he went by. And when your eyes connected with his golden ones, even if for so short a time, your heart felt as if it exploded.

Then he was gone, and time seemed to rush back. Someone was talking to you.

"What?" you asked dazed.

"Are you okay?" a girl with black hair asked

"Yeah."

She looked you over.

"Where…are you from?"

"Uh," you shook your head. What was wrong with you? "Tokyo. I'm from Tokyo."

"How did you get here?" She troubled.

"That's what I'd like to know."


	2. Encounter

Apparently you were in the past. You came through some weird magical woods. Or so they tried to explained to you.

"She might be able to go through the well like Kagome does..." the monk said

"It's getting dark out," one girl said named Sango, "it'd be better if we rested tonight and went tomorrow to try. No reason to invite danger so easily."

Everyone agreed on that.

You went back to their village and they explained everything to their priestess. You would spend the night there and head out to that well first thing tomorrow morning.

You were given your own small room in the hut with a small mat and a thin sheet of what was suppose to be a blanket.

You flipped and flopped half the night. How on earth were you supposed to sleep?

You finally started to doze off when you heard something rustle in the bushes outside.

You ignored it at first, shrugging it off as an animal, but when the sound got closer you felt uneasy. You heard something THUMP on the surrounding deck and you went stiff. The door slowly slid open and you heard footsteps patter on the floor and then stop right behind you.

You weren't going to wait to be attacked!

You flung your blanket off and made dashed out the back door only slightly seeing a shadowy figure. It was so dark out and you didn't know where you were going, but you didn't stop running until you tripped over something on the ground.

_I'm just asking to be killed _you thought as you hastily got to your feet and continued running. You didn't hear anything and then out of nowhere something slammed into the back of you, knocking you off balance.

"Power! Power! I can feel it in you!" It yelled. Whatever it was, it smelled horrible.

"Get off me!" you yelled and shoved hard, but it didn't budge. Now that your eyes had better adjusted to the dark you could see that it was some sort of over grown toad looking thing.

"I will have your power!" It yelled as it chomped on your arm.

"Argh!" you yelled as its teeth broke the skin.

Then something happened. A burst of light seemed to shoot from you and evaporate the monster into thin air. It was all so sudden that you didn't have time to comprehend what happened. You dazedly got up and rubbed your throbbing arm.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Milord, did you feel that?" a small toad demon shivered "Such a strong power I felt just then."

"Hmm." The lord replied.

You brushed past low branches trying to find your way back to that village. You admit running off randomly was stupid, but you were scared! Someone was walking into your room in the middle of the night in a strange time warped place, what would you do? You scraped your knee against the bark of a tree

"Shoot." You muttered and the sighed. You sat on the ground and rubbed your eyes. This was still so unbelievable.

You heard a twig snap

You jerked your head towards the sound.

Suddenly the moon broke free from the clouds, illuminating everything.

"It's you." You breathed.


	3. Discovery

It was the man you had seen earlier. The one that had zoomed past you. You weren't sure if this was a good or bad thing. He could help you out, but he was also beating the crap out of that other guy before. And as much as he intrigued you, he scared you even more.

He didn't say anything.

Yeah, asking him might not be a good idea.

"I'm just…I'll be on my way now…" you stammered out as you quickly turned, trying hard not to break into a run.

Suddenly a whip was around your wrist pulling you back, making you land in your butt.

"Ouch!" You groaned out. You looked up to see the whip, yet again, connected to his fingers.

"No doubt the source of the power is here. I can still sense it. Girl, what demon was here no to long ago?"

"Demon? Well, there was a large toad thing here earlier, but it…disappeared."

"Disappeared?" he inquired

"I'm not sure either, there was just a flash of light and it was gone."

He didn't respond. Nor did he release you.

"Do you mind letting me go now?" You hated being touched. You hated being bullied.

"Quite, girl, I will release you when I see fit." He said harshly.

You didn't have time to respond before you heard something run into the clearing where you were.

It looked like a person, except they had blonde and golden eyes to match. Something, besides the hair and eyes, was unsettling about him. Something just wasn't…

"Argh!" you suddenly got a horrible headache

_Remember… _someone whispered

You shook your head.

"Why don't you hand that girl over to me?" The person said

"I will not be ordered around." The other white haired man warned..

"If you will not hand her over, then I'll just have to take her." He smugly smiled.

Suddenly the whip was gone from your wrist and both men were fighting in the air.

INot what I had in mind when I pictured boys fighting over me!/I you thought as you moved out from the battle field.

I Why would someone want me? What could I possible have?/I you wondered.

I Should I run?/I

You could, but to where? The whole reason you were in this mess in because you had gotten lost.

You looked up just in time to see a large tree—yeah a whole freaking tree—come flying at you.

"Oh my g—" you closed your eyes as you instinctively threw your hands, palms flat, in front of you. You waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. You opened your eyes, and were shocked to see that the tree was hovering in front of you, encased in a purple light.

You yelled and dropped your hands, and as you did the tree fell to the ground in front of you.

Both men had also stopped fighting, to see what had happened. The man with the whip quickly took advantage of this. He drew his sword and sliced a deep cut in the other man's chest. You covered your mouth to keep from screaming. You hated the sight of blood, and you had never seen this much.

The man swore and disappeared.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.

"So it came from you." He said

You looked up at him. You knew what he meant. You looked down at the ground.

"I don't know how…"

"You will come with me."

You jerked your head up to look at him

"What? No, you don't understand, I-"

"You will not defy me, girl." He said cruelly.

You couldn't go with him. You needed to get home. But you couldn't say no, for obvious reasons.

What on earth were you going to do?


End file.
